


Gone; Gabellon

by velveteendays



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteendays/pseuds/velveteendays
Summary: If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked.+A story in which Dallon searches for his real parents.





	1. Peeping Dallon

It was around noon when he had gotten the idea. His parents had been very secretive lately, locking the door to their bedroom ever since they had made a mess out of the filing cabinet they had in their room. But Dallon wasn't stupid, he was quite smart actually, his parents never knew about that because they had never gone to any parent teacher conferences. He didn't mind, though.

Dallon lay on his bed, waiting for his parents to go off on their date. Brendon, his friend, was supposed to come over and babysit Dallon. Yes, babysit. Let's just say, a while back, Dallon had problems-well he still does- with people at school. And that had lead to Dallon almost ending his life by overdosing on Xanax his brother had.

Although Dallon is over that, he still has problems with himself, but it's nothing that is dangerous enough to put him or others in harm's way. But in his parents' eyes, Dallon needs Brendon to babysit him.

There was a knock at the door and Dallon rose quickly and ran downstairs in a matter of seconds. Laurel, Dallon's mother, opens the door and invites Brendon inside.

Dallon smiles and runs to Brendon, hugging him and picking him up by the waist, giving the older, yet the shorter boy, a twirl. Dallon was so fucking glad that Brendon was here now, he was kind of done with his parents' bullshit today.

"I see you're happy..." Laurel says, raising her eyebrows. Dallon rolls his eyes, before setting Brendon down.

Once he does, he turns to her and says, "See ya! Have a nice date with Dad!" pushing her out the door, Dallon still ignoring her words.

"We'll be back home by 10!" 

 

Once the car has left, Dallon turns to Brendon and smirks. "Let's play a game." He says mischievously.

"No, thanks, Dal," Brendon replies and sighs walking to the couch. Dallon's face falls for a moment, that stupid yet charming smirk ebbing away, but then making a comeback just seconds later.

"Please! I will pay you with my sister's panties! Which is kinda gross since you like her and my brother at the same time, but if you help me play this game. Swear on my life I'll give them to you." Dallon bargains as he follows Brendon to the couch.

"Give me your brother's hoodie and one oversized sleeping shirt and we have a deal... lose the panties... I think I only like dick."

"Okay! Deal!" Dallon chirps and nods his head, smiling from ear to ear. He stands up and pulls Brendon along with him. Groaning, Brendon follows Dallon upstairs and into his room.

He searches through his things, desperately trying to find a bobby pin. Brendon looks around Dallon's room as the other searches for something. It's been what? 6 months since he's been here? God, you forget a lot of things when you're in the army across the world for a few months.

"Fuck yes! Found it!" Dallon says holding a box full of bobby pins triumphantly. He tosses it to Brendon and he questions Dallon's motive to why he needs bobby pins and why he tossed it to him.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Brendon asks, Dallon smirks again, "Open the door to my parents' room."

"What? Why?" Brendon questions. He rolls his eyes and pulls Brendon to the hallway and down it to the room.

"Open or you won't get the hoodie and shirt." Brendon nods, not wanting to lose the chance of getting Ryan's clothes.

He kneels in front of the door and places a single bobby pin into the keyhole. He jiggles it for a moment and pushes it in.

It clicks.

"Presto," Brendon says and smirks, Dallon claps and hugs his friend. The other moves out of the way and lets his friend go into the room. Once he's in, Dallon spots the large cabinet and runs to it, pulling the drawers open, yanking all of the files out of the drawers. He then opens a few, some are just taxes and utility bills, which Dallon tosses to the side. He was starting to lose hope once he looked through the first two drawers. While Dallon does that, Brendon looks through the third and last one, he first finds birth certificates but then he gets to the files in the back.

He opens one and he shuts it, Brendon hands it over to Dallon with a few other ones along with it.

Dallon looks at his friend, giving him a questioning look. But Brendon doesn't appear to show any emotion, all of the colour has nearly left his face as a matter of fact.

Dallon opens it, and there was...

no no no.

It can't be true. 

Dallon ran his fingers along to read the words, his heart racing, fingers trembling.

He's adopted.


	2. I'll Slip Away

It was all coming down, all at once. Dallon's world was crashing. It happened all too quickly, first, he was doing okay, he only had a few weeks of school left, nobody bothered him. It was great, and now? Now it had all gone to shit.

That he wasn't even biologically the Moors' son? They were all the same race, and all of them had light coloured eyes like Dallon, but if he thought about it, he always looked a bit different and he was so much different from his brother and sister.

Brendon pats Dallon's back as he sobs into the other's hood. He had been sobbing for at least an hour, and at this point, Brendon was really surprised that his friend hasn't passed out of all the tears that have come out of his blue irritated eyes. "Maybe there's a good explanation behind it.." Brendon said after a while, the other scoffs and sniffles, "A good explanation? They aren't related to me in anyway! Th-They're basically strangers for God's sake!" Dallon said raising his voice, he was now tired of crying so he sat up and looked at his friend whilst rubbing his swollen eyes. "Now, now, you've lived with them for practically your whole entire life. They aren't complete strangers!" Brendon reasons but Dallon growls.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" The younger snarls but Brendon doesn't say anything and rubs his back, apologising-- Dallon calming down by the notion.

"Maybe we can find them," Dallon suggests. Brendon raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "No, we aren't, you have a few days of school left and your graduation, I'm not letting you, and so aren't your-"

"My parents? They aren't exactly mine so, it doesn't matter! I'm leaving to find them whether you and they like it or not!" Dallon shouts angrily, standing up and running upstairs, Brendon trailing behind. Dallon yanks the drawers open of his furniture and starts to throw his clothes onto the bed, his friend sighs and sits on the rolling chair in front of the computer desk. He knew Dallon was having a panic attack, although it wasn't like all stereotypical attacks people thought of, Brendon knew his friend well, and he knew Dallon had to work it out himself.

Dallon was all packed, he grabbed his toothbrush and all of the things he would need if it took him longer than just a few days to find his parents. Brendon was done arguing with him, instead of saying no to Dallon he said yes. "But to one condition, I have to help you," Brendon said blocking the entry way of Dallon's room.

"No, Bren, you just got back, I don't want you having to worry," Dallon replied, suddenly feeling bad that he brought his friend into this, that he made his friend worried.

"Who said I was leaving?" Brendon asked with a smirk, "I will search for any information I can get my hands on in my house, I'll take your files, make copies of them and you'll keep the real things." Brendon pauses, "Just be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll call you every night and morning, got it?"

He was scared to death letting Dallon leave all by himself, but he was old enough, he was an adult now, Dallon could leave if he wanted to, Brendon couldn't take away his friends rights.

Dallon gives Brendon a lopsided smile. "Bren, I promise I'll take care of myself okay. And if you forget to call me I'll ca-"

"We're home!"

His parents were home. Not like it matters. Brendon moves out of the way, and lets Dallon walk downstairs, dragging his luggage with him.

Once Dallon is downstairs, he sees his parents at the front door sharing a chaste kiss on the lips before they look at Dallon, once they do, they raise their eyebrows, "You're staying at Bren's house for the night then, hun?" Laurel asks, Dallon scoffs,

"No, Laurel," he sneers, "I'm going to go find my real parents." Brendon tries to tell Dallon to take it easy, to be nice, but right now the word 'nice' isn't in his dictionary.

"What do you mean? We are your real parent!"Daniel, Dallon's father says a bit too quickly. Dallon chuckles, "You lied to me, for 18 years! I saw the files, you can't lie to me anymore. Now, if you would excuse me." he then says trying to push past the two. But Laurel and Daniel block the front door. "Dallon, please don't, we didn't want to tell you t-"

"To protect me?" Dallon interjects angrily. "To not stress me out? Trust me, contemplating suicide did it for me, stress-wise, so you two don't have to worry about me!" Laurel and Daniel move out of the way, in defeat, because, they really didn't have a reason, why they didn't tell Dallon about being adopted.

Brendon follows Dallon to the yard, and then it happens again, Dallon sinks to his knees and places are hands behind his head, yanking at his locks, the tears falling again. Why was it happening? Stress, maybe. Maybe it was because it hurt being lied to, he loved his family, he did, but he was blinded by anger, that right now, he hated his family, just a little.

Brendon gets on his knees, right next to Dallon, just to comfort him, and he says, "I'll be with you every step of the way if that's okay with you."

Dallon nods.


	3. House Of Memories

Dallon had left Brendon's house, a few minutes ago, the feeling of his best friend's lips brushing against his, still present. They were both just so tired, and the bus was just so close, and it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. And Dallon had always wondered what it felt like to kiss those plump lips. But it seemed Brendon was thinking the same thing, so they brushed their lips together and Dallon ran onto the bus, saying a goodbye to Brendon.

A fire erupting in the pit of his stomach, Brendon was a great kisser, no doubt, but he just felt no attraction towards his best friend, because, well... it was his best friend. Either way, Brendon is in love with Ryan, Dallon's.... brother... 

He looks out the window of the big metro bus which would take him to the other nationwide bus, he looked through the window. Just trying to get his mind off of his family.

He remembered when he was in fifth grade, and asked his parents for a dog for his birthday, but he had allergies so they said no. But then when he woke up the next day, he woke up to a small terrier licking his hand. 

Dallon went farther back into the past when he was three and Brendon was five and the two were playing barber shop and Brendon actually cut Dallon's hair. And Laurel told Brendon it was fine that he cut Dallon's hair, but Brendon insisted it was his fault and he should be punished.

He remembered his sixteenth birthday where he came back home with a black eye and the kids found out at school that Dallon self harmed. He remembered crying as soon as he went inside, but his big brother Ryan cuddled with him, and made him Nutella crepes for dinner and they both watched Castle until Dallon felt a little better.

There was another time, the time where Dallon had wanted to kill himself and he was so close to, but his parents found him, and he cried and cried. Dallon stayed in his room all night sobbing, but his sister came in and told him stories about all the fun times he and his sister shared. And the sang him to sleep. 

Dallon felt tears springing to his eyes, but he wiped them away. He could't think like this, no no, he couldn't reminisce, not right now at least. Right now, Dallon had to think where his parents could be, where he needed to start looking.

He was born in Missouri, not in Utah, and it seemed that he was actually moved to different foster homes in the first year of his birth, until the Moore's adopted him.

He sighs, but would they still be in Missouri? That was the question. So Dallon grabbed the files from his backpack and opened the one with his picture on it. 

His name was Dallon Weekes. What a weird name, Dallon thought, he took out his phone and searched up on Facebook, the only place he could think of finding people. 

He typed in the last name, Weekes and a few things popped up, he clicked on the first lady and sighed. Damn it. The lady doesn't have her location settings on and that frustrates Dallon. He keeps scrolling through the picutres, then he sees a picture of of the lady and her family in a cave, he looks at the caption. 

"Decided to take a trip a few miles to finally see our neighbour Carslbad Caverns, and it's nice :)"

Well, now he has his first destination.

Carslbad, New Mexico.

He hopes he'll find something remotely worth his time.


	4. Cigs, Carlsbad and Other Things That Rhyme With C (A Cute Boy)

Carlsbad was a bit out of Dallon's way to Missouri, but that was okay, seemingly that his parent's may not live their anymore, so maybe of he asked this supposed relative and find clues, he could find the actual place where his parent's live.

Dallon sighed and sipped on his coffee, looking out the window as the cactus and tan desert passed around him. He looked at the clock on his phone- which was leaned up against the cup holder, which lay by his side- and had seemed it was time for his Lamictal, his bipolar disorder medication.

He grabbed his backpack, and grabbed the pill bottle out of the smallest pocket, and opened it up. He popped a pill in his mouth and shut the bottle, slipping it back into his bag. He then took a sip of coffee before he could taste the disgusting sour potent pill, disintegrating in his mouth.He sighed and lay back in his seat, waiting for the nausea and drowsiness to kick in, and he had an hour, so by Dallon, that was enough time for the symptoms to wear away. 

Once  he was awake again, the bus was coming to a stop, he looked out the window and saw the town, it was very quaint, but it didn't mean that the place was run down. The place was full of life, people walking, the outlet, was packed with people, Dallon loved it, not that rinky dinky place called, Summerlin.

He sat up and stretched his tired muscles, yawning as he did so, once the bus makes a complete stop, Dallon was the first off the bus, clutching his map and coffee in his hands. The first place he decided to do was find a motel, which he probably needed to say in for about a few days, to gather information. But besides that, he didn't really have anything to do.

The first motel he saw was exactly what you would see in some independent indie movie, and holy hell, Dallon knew he had to stay there. So he did.

Eighty bucks a night, not that pricey, and the room, oh the room, it was so quaint, the bed sheets, where just so great. Call Dallon odd, but the smell of cologne and stale cigarettes was some what comforting. He threads his fingers between the sheets, sighing, he really needed to go talk and look around, but these sheets were just so inviting... it wouldn't hurt to sleep for an hour or two right?

+++

He looks around, glancing up to compare the houses he passed with the picture of the house, Cassandra Weekes, had on Facebook. He finds it, the two story tan house, large windows next to the door. He took a deep breath in and out, and walked to the front door. 

You can do this, Dallon. 

He knocks on the birch door three times and stops, "Coming!" A few seconds later a thin girl opens the door and Dallon thinks that, he's not at the right house. 

"Who are you?" She asks, tilting her head, scanning him and his tall yet slightly curved figure.

"Um... Dallon... Is Cassandra here?" He asks, shyly. 

She raises her eyebrow and nods, she moves the side, motioning in for him to come in, "My mom is jogging right now, she's almost done so just sit tight in the living room." She exclaims, he nods and follows her to the living room. 

He sits on the love seat his leg bouncing faster than he has ever run, for some reason. 

"So why are you here?" The girl asks handing Dallon a Dr. Pepper, thanking her after he grabs it. 

"Um, I'm trying to find my family, and there aren't many people on Facebook with the last name Weekes, so I decided to start searching here." He exclaims, she nods and sits across from him, placing her feet on the glass coffee table, she obviously was the rebellious type, because Dallon would never place his feet, bare or shoe-d, he would never place his feet on the coffee table.

"So that means you're probably related to me?" The girl asks, Dallon nods,   
"Sick." She mumbles, he smiles and introduces himself.

"Breezy's my name." She introduces, reaching over the table to shake his hand, once they shake hands, the door opens again and a lady yells, "Bree, I'm home!" followed by a few footsteps. Dallon sees Cassandra with a questioning look on her face.

"And you must be?" She asks, she was wearing a navy blue jogging suit, with headphones resting around her shoulders, Green Day blasting from them.

"D-Dallon." He stands up to shake her hand, she takes it and shakes his hand, a unsure smile on her face. "I'm looking for my parents, I had just found out that my parents, well that I wasn't biologically theirs, so now I am on a search to find my really parents. And that landed me here, seeming that there aren't many people with the last name Weekes on Facebook."

Cassandra takes this all in, nodding as Dallon told her this information, but at the end she sighs.

"Sorry son, everyone of us keeps our children, there are a few of my sisters and cousins that don't have children and since you seem to be the same age as Breezy, they would be your possible parents. I wouldn't know if they were married though, all of us keep to ourselves."

Dallon nods, his hopes being crushed a bit. "But-" his head perks up, "I do have some of their phone numbers and addresses in my old address book, if you would like them." Cassandra says, Dallon nods, "Yes, please."

She smiles and beckons him to follow her, she goes to the kitchen and pulls an address book out the drawer next to the fridge. Cassandra hands it to Dallon, he hugs her, surprising the woman a bit but she hugs back.

"Thank you." He replies.

 

+++

 

He's gone through the first ten pages of the address book and holy hell, he is having a headache. Dallon called many of these numbers and no body has answered so far. He hasn't scratched them out yet because they could still live there and they could have some information on his parents. He sighs, and lays his head on the desk.

"I fucking hate this." He mumbles. Dallon's phone rings and he looks up to see Brendon's number calling. He grabs his phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Hey D, how has the searching been?" 

Dallon groans, and Brendon laughs. "Stressed?" He groans again.

"Is there a pool where you're staying at?" Brendon asks, "Yeah." Dallon replies, sighing. 

"Stop being a big sad dope, and go for a swim, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay, g'night Bren," 

"Goodnight Dal,"

Dallon hung up and stands up, stretching his limbs, he walked to his suitcase and grabs his swim trunks and a dirty shirt that he had from the morning. He takes off his shirt, running his fingers over the old bumpy smooth scars on his stomach. 

It had triggered some memories, bad ones, specifically. But he just shook them from his thoughts, and took off his pants, his slipped on his swim trunks. He walks out, room key, towel, address book along with files in his hand. He walks to the pool, swiping his key to open the gate that leads to the pool. 

Once he is there, he places his things on a pool chair a few feet away from the pool, he then jumps in, not caring about the temperature of the pool, just caring about be ridding the dark thoughts in the purgatory, you would call his mind.

He comes back to the surface, taking a long deep breath in and out, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "Having fun there?" Dallon looks to his left to see a guy, around twenty look at him.

"Have you been here since I got here?" Dallon asks. He nods, and the guy swims closer to Dallon, and he sees this mystery guy's face a bit better. And he is a golden god. He looks so hot, and all Dallon could do was blush, and he was taller than him.

"Yup, and I was wondering why you were mumbling about, your parents and bringing that book and those files with you." The mystery guy asks.

"I don't even know you." Dallon replies, swimming back a few inches.

"Gabe, and I could be your ride to where ever you need to go, 'cause I saw you come out of those travelling busses. And I know by the time you are finished looking for who ever or what ever, you won't have any money left." Gabe exclaims.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Ask me anything," Gabe says amusedly, sitting on the edge of the pool. Dallon sits next to him, and starts with an 'okay'.

"Why are you here?"

"On a road trip, trying find good places to live, good places to go to college." 

"Why is Carlsbad on your list?" Dallon asks.

"Taking a break." He nods.

"Now its my turn." The other man replies, Dallon tilts his head.

"What's so special about your parents and those files?" Gabe asks, Dallon sighs, "I'm adopted, and my supposed parents didn't tell me till three days ago, so now, I'm looking for my real parents."

"Okay, what's your name, adopted child?" Gabe asks and Dallon rolls his eyes.

"Dallon." 

"Okay, Dallon, now that we know a little bit about each other, I'll cut you a deal."

"I take you, where ever your address book takes you, in my truck. But, I have to be apart of this investigation." Gabe negotiates.

"Why would you want to be apart of my 'investigation'?" Dallon asks, a bit surprised that he is actually getting somebody to help him, and a free ride.

"Seems interesting, and so do you. Your like a close book, a little roughy around the edges, but you seem pretty interesting."

Dallon just rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that Gabe just made him flustered. He sighs, it wouldn't be too bad  having somebody around, either way, Dallon didn't like to stay silent, or else he'd think, and if it were just him driving the car and just him, alone. He'd pull the steering wheel.

"Fine, you can come."

Gabe let out a small yes and stood up, "Let's get going then." And he ran out of the pool, grabbing his things and key card and too his room. Dallon sighs and puts his head back on the rim of the pool. Oh this was going to be fun.

Oh, and Dallon might've found something remotely worth his time.


	5. Moving On

Dallon had waken up, his face laying on something smooth, something tan. He looks to his left, to see legs, and a-oh dear god- he was laying on somebody's stomach, their clothes crotch inches away from Dallon's nose. He quickly sat up, immediately regretting it because, holy hell his head hurt so much.

Whilst rubbing his head, that was seemingly filled with pressure- he looked to his left to see, Gabe? The guy he was talking to last night? What in the world had happened to him, and why in the world did he fall asleep on Gabe's stomach? That was the question.

"Good morning, drunken beauty." Gabe said, voice a bit raspy.

Drunken? "What the hell are you talking about?" Dallon hissed as he tried to adjust to the pain in his head. 

Gabe laughed and sat up, to meet Dallon's eyes, resting his head in hand.

"Well, sir, I brought out a bottle of tequila last night out to the pool, and you, thought most of it was just for you. Saying that, you chugged a fourth of the bottle, with this disgusted face. That lead to you getting all bubbly, and woozy, so I took you to your room, with your things, and you sir, pushed me on the bed, tried to make out with me, and do other things, but you passed out on my stomach." Gabe had said this with such humour and all Dallon could do was stare at him with an unamused look, but blush was rising to his cheeks.

"Sorry." Dallon replies.

"S'no problem, it was kind of actually entertaining seeing you acting like a big drunk dope."

That was the day Gabe was assaulted by Dallon with a shoe.


	6. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and below were all from last year, my writing has progressively gotten better and hopefully you all can tell.

  Potato chips. Dallon hasn't ever really liked them, they made his mouth dry, and although he liked salty things, he didn't like the dry taste of it. And he wouldn't start liking them now, but he was starving. 

  Dallon shoves the salty vinegar chips in his mouth, watching the dry tan desert pass him. He sighs, and leans his head against the window next to him. The boy was tired, he was sick, hungover to be exact. "Can I have one of those?" Gabe asks, and Dallon just wants to say no and hug the bag to his chest, but he couldn't because he had to be nice. Which makes him cringe, because this guy who was taking him to find his family was a complete imbecile. Dallon puts out the bag of chips in front of Gabe but the other boy looks at him. 

"I couldn't possibly grab a chip whilst my hands are one the wheel, that would be dangerous!" He says it with such a voice that Dallon just wants to beat him up, but yet again he can't. The young boy sighs, and sits up, grabbing a few potato chips from the bag, and shoves them into the other's mouth. 

  Gabe coughs and swerves the car a bit, and Dallon smiles, with a small giggle coming out of his mouth. That was a first genuine laugh and smile he has had in a while. And the other can't help but laugh although he was in pain. Dallon looked adorable, Gabe thought as he scanned the smaller laughing.

Gabe crunches the chips and looks at Dallon with a faux-stern look. "Not funny, Dal." He says, mouth full of chips. Dallon giggles again and shoves a chip into his mouth. 

"Sorry there, Gabe."

The man smiles seeing the younger having a genuine smile, not like the smile the first time they met.

"So where to, Weekes?" He asks his head turning back to the highway.

"Phoenix, Arizona, apparently I have a lot of relatives there."

"Well get ready to die of heat before you even get to see your relatives, my friend."

+++

"You never cease to amaze me buddy." Gabe says amused as he eyes up Dallon's choice of clothing. Skin tight black jeans with tears in them, black skater shoes and a pink v-neck to tie the look off. The younger boy rolls his eyes and fans himself. Why they had chosen to walk in the downtown area of Phoenix was beyond them, it was quite impressive to be honest, where Dallon had come from he had never really seen so many tall and shiny buildings. But it was so hot- too hot to be out and Gabe was practically melting in his tank top and cargo shorts, he could only imagine how his friend felt. 

Dallon grabs a folder from his backpack and pulls it out, scanning the content he had scribbled on there. It had seemed that he had second cousins living in the southern part of Phoenix but it didn't say exactly where.

He pulls out his phone and calls Brendon, the man answering on the second ring which is great for Dallon because he doesn't want to stay in this one hundred degree weather any longer. "Hey, Dally pal. What's up?" 

"Hi, Bren," Dallon starts out and Gabe raises his eyebrow at the boy, was this the infamous Brendon, Gabe has heard all about from Dallon? "I'm here in Phoenix and in the downtown area but I still can't find the address of the place."

"Downtown Phoenix? D, that's opposite from where I told you! I said uptown where all the townhouses are? Are you there by yourself out in that shitty weather by yourself? Are you having hot flashes-"

"Brendon! I am okay! Please shut the hell up! I will call you later, thank you for telling me where it is, bye." Dallon shouts them hangs up very quickly to make sure his headache doesn't get any worse with Brendon's shouting. He groans and places his sweaty head on Gabe's shoulder. 

"Do you think your car is still overheated?" Dallon asks and looks up at Gabe his electrifyingly blue eyes piercing into the older man's soul.

Gabe nods sadly and looks over to the old Chevy which was a couple of blocks away. Dallon's mood changes drastically and he starts to cry and Gabe doesn't know what to do so he just wraps his sweaty arms around Dallon's waist. How the hell did this dude's mood change so quickly? It was only a minor setback.

"What did Brendon tell you, Dallon?" Gabe asks cautiously, thinking that is what triggered his mood swing.

"That stupid asshole messed me up, he said that my relatives lived in downtown but then he says uptown Phoenix." Dallon groans, now angry and gripping the cloth of Gabe's tank top between his closed fists. 

Gabe rubs his hands up and down the younger's waist. This was super awkward for him, holding another male like this in public. Gabe's gay as hell he won't deny that, but this was different, he had just met this super weird but amazing yet super sassy kid two days ago and he was already holding him like they were dating.

"I'm sorry I am acting like this, Gabe. I haven't taken my meds and I have a really bad headache but I don't want to because they make me really sleepy and I don't want to be sleepy when I meet more relatives." Sad and self-deprecating Dallon was back again but Gabe paid more attention to the fact that Dallon had said something about medication. 

"Where's your meds, Dallon? Maybe you can take 'em and if you start to feel sleepy we can find a motel and rest there." 

"And go cold turkey? There's no way I'm having you freak out. Listen how much do you weigh?" Gabe asks, stretching his arms, extending his legs out to his sides. Dallon looks at him questioningly. 

"150 but why should that- you're going to carry me, aren't you?" Dallon asks, clearly unamused by the idea, though Gabe let's out a hefty chuckle. 

"You bet your skinny white as I am! Your mental health is far more important than finding your relatives right now." Gabe says this and grabs the bag out of Dallon's hand and pulls out a ziplock bag with three orange medicine bottles. He shoves the bag to Dallon and pulls the water bottle out of the backpack. "Drink up, princess." 

Dallon sighs and grabs the medicine bottles, opening them then pouring the correct amount of pills out for each. He puts them in his mouth and takes a big sip of water to wash them all down at the same time. Then putting the things that were out back in the bag.

"Carry me then, prince." Dallon says holding his arms out. Gabe smiles and turns around, telling Dallon to jump on his back. He does as told and wraps his arms around the older's neck, Gabe placing his arms under the back of Dallon's knees. 

"To finding a bus to take us to uptown so we can find your relatives!" Gabe shouts.

"To that!" Dallon agrees.


	7. Addition

Carrying Dallon was, well tough, once he had passed out from taking his medicines, he was basically dead weight for Gabe. Luckily, after two blocks of carrying the teen, he took a break at the seemingly barren bus stop, but when it turned five, people flooded from office buildings to the stop. Gabe decided to ask one of the people there if a bus was going to stop uptown, more specifically, 4th street. They said there was a stop a street away from there, and Gabe screamed in joy inside, though thanked the man on the outside. Thank God, he tells himself.

Once the bus came, Dallon only woke up momentarily to get on the bus and find a seat. He sat next to Gabe in the back and found a nice resting place on Gabe's shoulder for his head. The older smiles and shuts his eyes.

+++

He was finally at the door of the large townhouse, he hopes that it was the right address, seeing as he placed the paper back in the bag of which a sleepy Dallon had on his back. Gabe did know that there was somebody there named John Weekes Anders who is somehow related to Dallon. Gabe knocks on the mahogany door twice, and then steps back. He hears shouts, and he takes an extra step back. The door opens, and reveals a tall man, wearing a band shirt, well actually a One Direction shirt to be exact which wasn't a band in Gabe's eyes.

"Hi, what can I do for you and your uh- boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's uh not my boyfriend. He's actually your cousin, uh Dallon Weekes? And I'm assuming you're John Anders?"

"Yeah, uh, why is he asleep?" John asks but Gabe and him almost scare themselves to death when a new voice chimed in.

"I'm not asleep, I was shutting my eyes." It's Dallon's voice and he quickly slides off from Gabe and smiles at John. "As my friend has said, I am your cousin, and the only reason I'm here is because I'm searching for my real parents."

John takes this all in, and nods once Dallon is finished talking, "and how'd you find me?" He asks.

The boy in question nods, and grabs the address book that Cassandra gave him, (which she didn't need anymore seeing as everything was digital now) and handed it to John. "That is Cassandra Weekes', she gave me this book and said that the majority was relatives in there so," John continues to flip through the book as he speaks, "it said Mary Ann Andres but then under it had John under the same-"

"That's my mother, she's not here anymore," John says, but he looks emotionless as he says it. His expression quickly changes and he smiles, "You two can come in, though I'm not going to be here for very long," Jim moves out of the way for the two boys to pass. "My oldest got 5 tickets to a concert and she's been waiting there at the venue for a good 20 hours for a good spot in the venue, you all could come if you'd like." 

Gabe's lips turned up into a smile, and nodded, "We would love to come, but we left all of our things in my truck and we want you to enjoy your time at the concert." 

John just shakes his head and smiles, telling them that he doesn't mind, he pulls out five tickets, and hands two to the boys. "I'll take you two to your truck and you all can follow me to the venue, how about that?" He asks, the two boys look at each other and shrug, both of them saying "eh why, not?" in body gestures.

   Dallon's cousin smiles at the two of them, "Well then, let's go."

+++

Who knew that a One Direction concert was this hot and heavy. Dallon didn't, and he wishes he hadn't had such hot clothes on him. He looks to his right to see  John and Gabe shouting out the lyrics to a song named Never Enough, he looks is to his left to see John's children crying as they sung the lyrics along with the singers. They had gotten right in front of the stage so seeing all of the members of the group was pretty amazing but he felt pretty stupid for not knowing any songs from them. 

Gabe had switched places with John when he had seen Dallon a bit distressed. "¿Qué pasa mi amigo?" Gabe asks his friend, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Have fun, dude!" 

Dallon rolls his eyes, chuckling, "I'm trying to Gabe, but it's hard when I don't know any lyrics to their songs!" Gabe smiles at his friend.

"You don't have to know the lyrics to have fun, D. Just dance, and put your hands up like a crazy person!" Gabe says over the loud music, he then puts his free hand up and starts bobbing his head to the music. 

All Dallon could do was stare at the sweaty happy mess next to him, Gabe looked good like this, his cheeks heated up when Gabe caught him staring. 

"Come on, Dal, dance with me you ass!" 

All the younger boy could do was nod and he started to dance.


	8. A Glimpse

"So, my girls each have a room, and there's only a queen bed in the guest room, you guys don't mind sharing, right?" John asks, helping the two boys pull their things upstairs. 

Gabe looks at Dallon, who just shrugs, not really caring about the sleeping arrangements, he just needed a shower. "No, we don't mind that." Gabe says, John smiles and they get to the room, he leaves their stuff of the queen bed. 

"We usually have breakfast around 10 o'clock, though if you do get hungry during the night, there is a pantry so, treat yourself to whatever you want. And we can talk over breakfast?" John asks, Gabe tells him it sounded like a plan. John bids them a goodnight, and leaves the room. Gabe peels of his sweaty tank top, and plops on the plush bed. Dallon yawns and grabs his clothes from his bag.

"Where you going?" Gabe asks, putting his head up to look at Dallon. 

"To the bathroom so I can take a shower?" Dallon says sounding more like a question than a reply. 

"May I join you?" Gabe asks suggestively, and smirks at the younger. 

"In your dreams, Gay Sportsbra." Dallon shuts him down, shutting the door of the bathroom once he's in.

  When he is in, he strips down, and looks in the mirror. His hair is stuck to his face, and there is glitter all over his ugly body. He's in Phoenix, Arizona, covered in pink glitter, and there's a college boy in his bed who's helping him find his parents. It's kind of crazy, he may never find his parents but if he never found out he was adopted he wouldn't have even left the city.

His parents.

How was he going to find them, he was getting somewhere but who knows how long it'll take him. Families are large and sometimes he'll get to dead ends and have to return from where he started. 

Dallon had blacked out again. Now he's slipping on his boxers, Dallon has done this from time to time. He thinks too much and he'll black out, the boy really needs to stop because one day it'll go too far. The door opens and Dallon just stands up straight to see Gabe, "You were in here for two hours, I got worried, sorry." Gabe says but he doesn't leave, he does a quick scan of Dallon's body. And Dallon lets him. 

Gabe looks at the pale flesh on his stomach that was tainted by sadness, but it was still gorgeous, Dallon is gorgeous. Gabe shakes the thought out of his head and looks at Dallon's eyes again, they're red. "Sorry, just wanted to check in to see if you were okay, you are so-- I'm going back to bed." And with this Gabe awkwardly leaves. He runs and plops back into bed, getting under the covers.

He just Dallon Weekes without his shirt on and it was life-changing. He was so beautiful, and Gabe wished he could have Dallon in that very moment. Gabe wishes, but he couldn't. He could never.

Dallon comes back out, he now has a shirt on. He slips under the covers and turns to Gabe, who is pretending to be asleep, though Dallon knows better, his breaths are a bit irregular. 

"You saw me, shirtless." Dallon states. 

Gabe nods, but his eyes are still closed, he doesn't think he face the younger boy right now.

"I'm disappointing aren't I? I bet you expected more." Dallon says, his voice cracking. Gabe decides he has to face the younger boy now. He opens his eyes and looks straight into Dallon's eyes. 

"God, Dallon, you weren't disappointing. Why would you think that? You're-you're breathtaking- you're... beautiful." The other replies, his voice breaking. A tear slides down Dallon's, which Gabe wipes away with his thumb. He doesn't remove his hand from the younger's face, he doesn't want to. God, does he wants to kiss Dallon right now. Carefully, Gabe leans in, giving him enough time to move away if he wanted to. Though, Dallon doesn't say a word, his eyes just flutter shut. 

They are coming together in the most beautiful way ever, Gabe is delicate when it comes to Dallon's lips. He feels as if he kisses him any harder he'll break him. Dallon kisses back with the same amount of force, and Gabe doesn't mind that, he enjoys it, actually. The tenderness of the kiss was better than anything that he had ever felt. They release from the kiss, seconds later, and the two are left breathless. 

"You're so beautiful, Dallon."

"So are you, Gabe."


	9. The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie

The morning after the kiss between them wasn't awkward for the two, surprisingly. It was disgustingly domestic. Gabe awakens first, the sun is shining bright through the window, he looks down to see his legs entangled with Dallon's and his hand loosely holding onto Gabe's shirt. He checks his phone which was still in his shorts pocket. It's ten to eleven and he doesn't really want to wake Dallon up, but he hears the smaller's stomach growl.

"Dally, wake up, breakfast is almost over." Gabe says, touching Dallon's cheek. Dallon squirms a bit but then opens his eyes, and smiles at Gabe. 

"Do we have to?" Dallon asks, which comes at more as a mumble, but Gabe could make it out. Gabe nods but Dallon groans. Gabe rolls his eyes, "If you get up, I will give you money for that music app that lets me download music for free." Dallon immediately sits up, rolls onto Gabe, places a chaste kiss onto his left cheek and then rolls off the bed and slips his pants that were next to the nightstand.

"Let's go, Gay Sportsbra."

Gabe sighs, and sits up, "You only love me for my money." Dallon chuckles and walks over to Gabe, pressing his lips against the older's cheek. 

"Mm, yes, that was a major factor of how I made my final decision." 

\---

John flips through the address book as Dallon looks for social media profiles of his relatives. Gabe plays with the youngest of John's children entertaining her by colouring with her. "Now, Dallon, I don't want you to feel upset or anything but the majority of these relatives or cousins of cousins. Some are deceased as well. And if I am correct we're on your fathers side, so we don't really know your mother's side because there are so many of us I don't know who is on who's side." 

"But, you're my cousin if I'm correct, so that means your dad is my uncle." Dallon says, closing the laptop. John nods, but he looks a little distressed. "Yeah here's the thing," he pauses like he's bracing himself, "My dad lives in Victoria, British Columbia, so... you'd either have to have your passport or birth certificate to pass." 

Dallon feels a bit stressed, he has his birth certificate, but would Gabe be up to the task. He doesn't even have enough money for gas anymore, and he's in-charge of buying the food and gas.

"If you're worried about the money, Dallon you know that I have it covered, don't stress." Gabe states, and Dallon turns around to look at him. 

"Really?" Dallon asks smiling, Gabe chuckles and nods. 

"Of course, you doofus, as long as we know where we're going." Gabe replies, John watches this exchange between the two, and giggles. 

"You two are so cute together." John states, smiling at the two. 

"We uh- we aren't together." Dallon replies back, his cheeks and ears tinting a dark red. 

"Not yet." Gabe added, making Dallon throw a pencil at him.

+++

It seemed that in a matter of hours, Gabe and Dallon bonded more than ever seemingly because Gabe has Dallon cuddled with him on the hammock on the porch. Dallon wasn't used to this much physical contact, but he loved every deck that Gabe's hands held his hips. How he fit perfectly in Gabe's arms. Dallon could stay like this for a couple of hours before they left.  

  They'd be leaving in the night, so by the time they'd get there (which was in two days) it'd be morning. Which was preferred so they could get their answers and leave the same day. 

Dallon's phone rings, and he pulls it out of his pocket, putting it next to his ear once he answers it. "Hey Brendon." 

"Honey." It's his "mother's" voice. Dallon's alert now, as he sits up. 

"Where's Brendon, why do you have his phone?" 

"He came to our house to collect your things, and left it here. I reckon he will come back any minute but I need to talk you."

"No," Dallon snaps, "You lost that privilege when you decided to lie to me for all these years. You knew how I always felt out of place, how I tried to kill myself, and you insisted that I wasn't adopted. Shit, Laurel, I probably wouldn't be looking for my parents if you gave me a better reason."

"Dallon honey-" 

"What?" Dallon snarls. 

"I'm sorry, please just come home, and we can talk about this." 

"No. I am never going back there."  Dallon hangs up the call before Laurel says anything else.

His heart is racing, and his face is hot. Dallon needs his meds. "Gabe, give me my meds." 

"I don't have them." Gabe says all too quickly. He doesn't really need another person lying to him, this week.

"I saw them put them in your pocket earlier, don't you dare lie to me. I know you were waiting for me to blow up." 

"Dal-" 

"Give me the fucking medal right now, or I will beat the shit out of your pretty boy face." Dallon growls, no almost yelling. Gabe tanks then out of his pocket, sitting up then opening the orange bottle. He hands two pills to Dallon and the boy swallows them without water. 

Gabe rubs his back, and gently pulls the both of them back down onto the hammock. Dallon's angry mood deteriorates within seconds and is replaced with him crying. It isn't a soft cry, it's something horrid, it's heartbreaking. 

"Hey, hey, don't worry, Dal. We'll find them okay." Gabe coos, pressing a kiss onto the back of the crying boy's neck. 

"No, it's not that it's- promise me you'll never lie to me. Okay? Please, just promise me that." Dallon's voice is breaking and dry. 

"Of course, yes, I won't lie." Gabe tells him, holding onto Dallon a bit tighter. 

"No- no, you have to promise me, Gabe. They all say they won't lie but they do. You have to.

"I promise that I will never lie to you."


End file.
